Mi mejor amigo
by Namikaze Hanoko
Summary: Naruto cuenta la historia que vivio con su mejor amigo. Mal Summay lo se.


**Mi mejor amigo, Hinata**

* * *

**PoV. Naruto.**

Mi mejor amigo, Hinata Hyuga. Es un chico callado y tranquilo. Debido a su mala visión tiene que usar un par de anteojos realmente gruesos y braquets por no se que razón, timido, no se porque pero siempre usa ropa muy bombacha. Normalmente lo veo con pantalón de mezclilla y chamarras algo gruesas, entiendo que aquí en japon suele hacer frio, por lo que yo normalmente llevo una bufanda, pero el no deja las chamarras por nada del mundo.

Tiene un cabello negro azulado, el cual le llega a los hombros, detrás de sus gafas se pueden ver un par de ojos plateados. Su rostro, a mi parecer y el de muchos amigos, es el de una chica, pero no le decimos nada para no incomodarlo. Es un chico muy aplicado en los estudios, de hecho es todo lo contrario de mi.

Soy un chico de su misma edad, 17 años, de cabello rubio, ojos azules, piel levemente morena y con tres marcas en mis mejillas. Todos los maestros me consideran una molestia en su clase, no se porque, tal vez por las bromas, o por que me duermo en sus clases o porque no asisto normalmente, no se cual de todas esas sea la razón principal, pero sea la que sea, siempre hace que me llamen la atención y todos, especialmente hinata, se rian.

Lo conoci, ahora en la preparatoria, pero lo considero como mi amigo de toda la vida, incluso mas cercano que el Teme de Sasuke, el galan de la preparatoria, siempre llama la atención de las chicas, y Hinata y yo coinsidimos al decir que no sabemos porque.

Yo siempre he estado enamorado de una chica en particular, Sakura Haruno, es de mi misma edad, su cabello es de un inusual tono rosa y sus ojos son verdes. Para mi desgracia es una miembro del club de fans de Sasuke por lo que siempre me ignora.

Cada vez que intento hablarle o estoy con ella, noto como Hinata se ¿enoja?, siempre he creido que era mi imaginación, porque el nunca me a dicho que chica le gusta, ¿y si le gusta Sakura también? Entonces se convertiría en mi rival.

Han pasado medio años desde que entramos a la preparatoria, y hasta ahora me vengo a enterar de que Hinata es un Hyuga, una de las familias mas poderosas de todo Japon, y la cual, siempre compite con la de mi padre, pero no dejare que eso arruine nuestra gran amistad. Jamás permitiré que algo como eso nos separe.

Al enterarme de eso, también supe el porque de su inseguridad. Su padre, desde que era un niño siempre a sido muy estricto con el, además de que casi nunca esta en casa, y a eso agregarle que su madre murió cuando tuvo a su hermana menor, no lo culpo, pero desde que me entere de todo eso, también me propuse ayudarlo con su inseguridad, ayudarlo, aunque sea a ya no usar ese tipo de ropa.

También me he enterado que mi familia se va a fusionar con la Hyuga, y al parecer ¡fui comprometido!. No puedo creerlo, se supone que mi prometida es la mayor de las Hyugas pero, se que Hinata es el hijo mayor de esa familia.

Aun así, yo no pienso estar con nadie mas que no sea Sakura-chan, incluso si tengo que ir contra mi padre, aunque creo que es un poco absurdo ya que ella no me quiere a mi, pero aun así luchare por su amor, porque en verdad me gusta y mucho.

* * *

Han pasado ya dos meses y ahora, soy la persona mas feliz del mundo. ¡Sakura por fin acepto ser mi novia!, al principio me parecio increíble, crei que estaba soñando pero ahora estoy seguro de que es verdad.

Últimamente, he notado que Hinata se ha alejado mucho de mi, no entiendo porque. Tal vez mis suposiciones eran correctas y a el le gusta Sakura, por un lado, es un gran amigo al aceptar que ella me eligiera a mi, pero por otro lado… me hace falta su compañía, nada es igual sin el.

A pesar de todo lo que a pasado, mi padre no desiste en que yo me case con la hija de Hiashi, ¿Cuál es su obsecion por eso?

De hecho… hace un par de días hable con mi madre de eso, para ver si ella no podía hacer algo y así quitarle esa idea a mi padre de la mente. Aunque no entendí su respuesta.

"_¿Por qué quieres romper el compromiso, si te llevas tan bien con tu prometida?" _nunca he entendido a que se referia, pero desde que Sakura me dijo que si no le he tomado mucha importancia.

* * *

En este momento me encuentro en el patio tracero del instituto, debido a que Hinata me dejo una nota, diciendo que quería hablar conmigo, aunque no se de que.

-Naruto- oí su voz y lo mire, jamás entendí por que era tan timido y por que siempre lo veía sonrojado ¿acaso se sentía mal?.

-¿que ocurre?- pregunte tranquilo y a la vez preocupado.

-¿es verdad que quieres romper tu compromiso?- me pregunto a lo que yo asentí cada vez mas confundido –ya veo- agacho la cabeza y comenzó a acercarse a mi, comencé a ponerme nervioso, por alguna razón, esa cercanía, en un lugar así, lejos de los demás, me daban mala espina.

Cuando me di cuenta estaba en el suelo, mientras Hinata estaba sobre mi, no entiendo que esta haciendo y para terminar de sorprenderme ¡el me estaba besando!. Por alguna razón, me gusto besarlo y lo correspondí ¿acaso soy gay? Ni con Sakura-chan siento esto al besarla.

Después de unos segundo el se separo de mi mientras veía a través de sus gruesos lentes como comenzaba a llorar.

-no llores, Hinata- le pedí mientras le quitaba los anteojos para cercar sus lagrimas, no me importaba lo que acababa de ocurrir, bueno si, pero por alguna razón, sentía como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-lo lamento- me dijo mientras seguía llorando sobre mi.

-no te preocupes- el abrió los ojos y me vio.

-no entiendo- lo vi a los ojos, se veían muy lindos, debo admitirlo, sin darme cuenta comencé a acercarme a el, y lo bese de nuevo.

Seguíamos sentados en el césped besándonos sin parar, por suerte ya no había nadie en el instituto solo el y yo. Estuvimos haciendo lo mismo, por no se cuanto tiempo, solo se que cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era tarde.

-yo…- estaba muy rojo, era muy fácil notarlo –se que tu amas a Sakura… por eso… no me meteré entre ustedes dos…- agacho la mirada –solo… solo quería que… s-supieras lo qu-que sentia- comenzó a tartamudear, el ya había dejado de hacerlo.

Lo miro confundido, tanto por el como por mi. No entiendo que me pasó, yo estoy cien por ciento seguro de que me gustan las mujeres, pero… por alguna razón siento que me gusta Hinata.

-creo que me estoy volviendo gay- dije de broma, pero el me vio entre confundido y molesto.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- me pregunto, que inocente.

-porque…- me acerque de nuevo a el y lo rodee para luego besarlo, dios tiene una cintura de mujer –creo que me gustas- el solo sonrio.

-tu también me gustas Naruto- me respondió mientras me abrazaba, -aunque no entiendo por que eso te hace gay- la inocencia de una persona, y mas de Hinata ¿hasta donde llegara?

-porque… soy un chico y… tu también lo eres- ironice, el me veía confundido pero luego comenzó a reírse.

-¿por que todos dicen eso?- ¡como que todos!, ¡acaso ya había besado a mas!, lo mire molesto –no… no es lo que piensas- dijo entre risas –me refiero a que…- no entendía nada de lo que decía debido a que no paraba de reírse -mañana hay una cena entre tu familia y la mia- ya lo sabia mi padre me lo había dicho esa mañana pero yo ya le había dicho que no iba a ir -ve- me pidió.

-¿Por qué?- quería saber que le parecía tan divertido.

-tu solo ve… y sabras a que me refiero- yo solo asentia mientras lo veía alejarse.

-oye Hina…- me acabo de dar cuenta de que me había quedado con sus lentes, pero cuando le hable para dárselos, el ya se había ido –bueno mañana se los doy- pensé.

* * *

Estoy muy nervioso, entre lo que ocurrio ayer con Hinata y que hoy conocere a mi prometida, soy una bomba de tiempo.

Mi familia y yo estamos en la mansión Hyuga, esperando a las hijas de Hiashi, que por alguna razón aun no bajan.

-ve tu primero-

-no, tu- oí un par de voces tras la puerta de la estancia, una de ellas era la de Hinata, estoy seguro, tengo listos sus lentes, se los dare y después conocere a mi prometida, y luego… romperé mi compromiso, aunque esta vez no lo hare por Sakura.

-esta bien- vi como una niña de cabello castaño entraba al salón.

-¿y Hinata?- pregunto su padre. Espera… esa es mi prometida! Esa niña que no pasa de los 15.

-estoy aqui- oi su voz en la puerta y voltee.

-Hi…- antes de que pudiera decir algo, lo vi bien… o mas bien… la vi bien. El era Hinata!, mas bien ella.

Esta parada frente a mi, con un vestido que le llega poco arriba de las rodillas, al parecer le habían quitados sus frenillos y sin sus lentes, podía ver que tenia un hermoso rostro. ¡DIOS!, ese vestido resaltan sus dotes femeninos, tiene un cuerpo realmente desarrollado, cualquier hombre quedaría embobado con solo verla, y debo aceptarlo, yo no soy la excepción.

Me veía fijamente, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, lo que la hacia ver mas linda. Y con solo pensar en eso me sonrojaba.

Comenzó a reírse sin ninguna razón por lo que tanto mis padres como el suyo la veían con duda.

-¿eres una chica?- fue todo lo que pude pronunciar, sacando las risas de los que antes la veían extrañados.

Ahora entiendo las palabras de mi madre, ¡mi prometida era mi mejor amigo!.

Estábamos cenando, y de vez en cuando a mi madre se le escapaba una pequeña risilla, me imagino que debe seguir pensando en lo que había dicho hacia ya un buen rato.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, mi padre fue a hablar con Hiashi acerca de muchas cosas que yo preferí ignorar y mi madre se fue con su hermana menor, la cual se llama Hanabi. Estábamos en el balcón, veía fijamente la luna aunque de vez en cuando la volteaba a ver a ella, notando que hacia lo mismo que yo.

-¿Qué?- me pregunto sin ningún rastro de nerviosismo.

-¿en verdad eres tu, Hinata?- le pregunte, a lo que ella solo comenzó a reírse levemente mientras asentía -¿Por qué te vistes así?- me referia a la ropa bombacha.

-desde que mi madre murio- comenzó a explicarme –me volvi una chica muy sumisa, no me gustaba que las personas me vieran, y desde pequeña trataba de vestirme lo menos llamativa posible, siempre he odiado las faldas y el maquillaje- me respondió –pero cuando te conocí- dirigio su mirada a la luna -todo cambio… tu me cambiaste- ahora me veía a mi –sin darme cuenta me comencé a enamorar de ti, pero… a ti ya te gusta Sakura- agacho la mirada –ayer… yo solo quería que supieras lo que sentía en verdad… y descuida… ya hable con mi padre… y… rompi el compromiso- me sorprendí, ella en verdad había hecho todo eso? A pesar de amarme de dejara estar con Sakura-chan?

-¿Por qué?- en verdad me confundían sus acciones.

-porque… no quiero que estes conmigo a la fuerza…- me respondió cada vez mas deprimida –se que amas a Sakura… por eso… quiero que seas feliz- me dio una gran sonrisa, se que por dentro esta triste, pero hace todo eso para que no me preocupe por ella.

-Hinata… no quiero que lo rompas- le pedi –me quiero casar contigo- me costaba un poco decir eso, pero no era porque no estuviera seguro de mi decisión.

-no quiero que sientas lastima por mi Naruto- me sorprendi, ¿ella en verdad cree eso de mi?

-después de tanto tiempo conociéndome, ¿crees que soy capaz de hacer eso?- le cuestione.

-se que eres capaz de hacer lo que sea… para que tus amigos no sufran- me respondió.

-si…- acepte –pero aun así… no te digo eso por lastima- le respondí.

-no trates de engañarme- me pidió –ahora tienes lo que siempre has deseado… tienes a Sakura-san como novia, y puedes estar con ella sin que tu padre te diga que estas comprometido… al menos no conmigo-

-Hinata- es todo lo que podía decir –yo…- me acerque a ella y la abrace por la espalda, sentí como se sobresalto con mi contacto –en verdad… me quiero casar contigo… porque te amo- le dije al oído, sentí como se estremecio y se abrazo a si misma.

-N-Naruto… no es necesario…- la besé, no quería que me dijera que lo que sentía era solo un invento mio para no hacerla sufrir, en verdad la amo, sin darme cuenta, yo también me enamore de ella.

-si no me hubiera enamorado de ti…- le dije una vez que me separe de ella -¿crees que ayer te hubiera correspondido el beso? ¿cuando creía que eras hombre?- ella no dijo nada, solo me volvió a besar.

-esto lo tiene que saber su padre- la voz de mi madre hizo que nos separaramos y la viéramos –definitivamente tiene que saber que por poco tiene un hijo gay- comenzó a burlarse.

-¡por que siempre me espías!- grite molesto de que me interrumpieran cuando estaba besando a MI prometida.

* * *

Después de ese día mi vida cambio, me enamore como jamás crei hacerlo, y ahora estoy casado con mi mejor amigo Hinata Hyuga, aquel que creía que era un chico termino siendo mi esposa, y no me puedo sentir mas feliz, o tal vez si.

-Naruto-kun- oigo su dulce voz mientras la veo parada frente a mi.

-¿si?- le digo mientras la veo a los ojos.

-estoy embarazada-

Definitivamente mi felicidad no tendrá limites mientras que tenga a Hinata conmigo.

* * *

**Un pequeño one-shot que si no escribia y publicaba no dejaría de rondar por mi mente n.n**

**Namikaze Hanoko fuera…**


End file.
